Mikan's doubted love
by xOangelicOx
Summary: Mikan starts having doubts about the love Natsume gives her.She stops going to centrel town & secretly trains under Persona.How will Natsume stop her?My 1st ever fanfic.Pls R&R.NxM forever.[complete]
1. The Doubts

Help Natsume!!

In this story mikan starts having doubt anout the love natsume gives her. But what's this? Mikan suddenly disappears and get herself into deep trouble.How is Natsume goin to get her back to his side safely?find out by reading.Pls read & review.

The argument 1

On the last day of summer holiday,mikan was getting ready for school tomorrow when suddenly a hand grab her by the waist.

Mikan: Natsume ,I noe that its you.What are doing at a time like this?

Natsume: I think I should ask you that..

Mikan: let go off me,rite now!Even though I'm your girl friend but you cant just come in and hug me like that!!Let go!

Natsume just yawn and then lay down on Mikan's bed still hugging Mikan.

Mikan: Natsume!!!

Mikan's prov

Why does he do all this to me?!!He knows dat I hate it but still he does it.sobmaybe he wants me to hate him?maybe sob he likes another girl? If that's why then I'll juz sobsob give way……

End prov

Mikan: Natsume sob is it true?

But at that time Natsume was alredy sleeping very soundly.After a few moments,Mikan who was in Natsume's grip fell asleep as well.

Writter:How sweet but not for long..

The next day

Mikan woke up and found herself alone on the bed.She wash up,change her clothes and walk down the same passage to her class still thinking wether Natsume really likes her or not.So she plans a way to find out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Enjoy it?then,I'll keep updating it.Pls read on&review


	2. The Meeting With Persona

What does mikan plan?Want to noe wat happen?Read on n u'll noe…..

Chapter 2:The meeting with Persona

Suddenly, Mikan bump into someone.

Mikan:Oh dear,gomenasai sensei.(bows her head)

Persona: It's ok,mikan.You seem to have some doubts there.

Mikan:You must be seing things sensei,I have no doubts at all.

She gave him a faith smile.But persona knew she had doubts and this maybe his chance to bring Mikan over to the dark side.

Persona: If u need my help,I'll be available…juz for you,mikan..juz for you.

After saying that,he walk away.the words spun around again & again in her mind.Mikan walk to her class.

Mikan: Good morning,everyone.

Yuu: Good morning, Mikan.

Mikan: Morning Hotaru.

Hotaru was busy with her invention so she dint hear Mikan.Throughout the whole morning,Mikan tried to act like nothing has ever happen before but deep inside she was thinking about Natsime & Persona's words.

After her class ended

Mikan walk back to her room.

Mikan prov

Maybe that teacher I bump into this morning can give me some clues.

End prov

Mikan: Ya,maybe he has a solution to all this? I'll go and meet him now!!

So of she went to the office looking for evil persona.

Writter:oh!o

In the office

Persona: Yes,mikan?

Mikan:I was um.. juz..

Persona cut her off.

Persona: It's about this morning,rite?

Mikan just nodded.Persona pull Mikan to a abonden spot.

Persona: I can help you but….

Mikan:but wat?

Persona:a condition.

Mikan:What is it?

Persona:You'll have to go on missions but nobody must noe about it.(smirking)

Mikan hesitated.

Persona:I'll give you time to think…….

Persona disappears,Milkan walk back to her room.She thought about it the whole night until she fell asleep.In the morning, Mikan went to meet Persona.

Persona : So,wat's your answer?

Mikan:………

…………………………………………………………………….

Will Mikan accept or decline the condition? Will she ever get to noe how much Natsume likes her?Find out on the nxt ep.

PS: This is my first story,so pls review.


	3. The Agreement

Before I start Chapter 3, I like to thank:

Kristin, BabyRoxasGal, kat, mikanatsume18 and dbzqtfan2004

For reviewing, if you want your name to be on the list then review for me!!

Oh ya, pls don't get upset with chapt 3….Let the story begin……

Chapter 3: The Agreement

Mikan: Um….I was wondering what your plan was?

Persona: You'll noe as soon as you agree.

Mikan: Fine. I agree!

Persona: (smirks) I'll tell you the plan later on.

Mikan: I'll be on my way then. (wave to Persona + running)

She ran down the corridor don't noe whether to feel happy or sad about her decision. But still somehow she noe she will regret about her choice.

Mikan: Konichiwa, meenasan!!

Yuu: Morning, Mikan.You seem happier today.

Mikan juz smile at him and sit at her place which was located beside Natsume.

Mikan: Good morning, Natsume.

Natsume: Tsk…..

Mikan didn't care about Natsume's character which made Natsume curious.

Mikan's usual manner

_Mikan: Good morning, Natsume._

_Natsume: Tsk….._

_Mikan: Quit it, Natsume! You noe I really hate that sound!!_

_Natsume: Watever, polka-dots. _

_Mikan: Hmph….Meanie!!_

End of recap

Natsume: Jeez, polka. Quit saying 'morning' to everyone….

Mikan: Natsume, you're jealous, rite?

Natsume: No, I'm not jealous. (blushing a bit)

Mikan: Really? (smirking) Good morning, mochu!

The temperature gets higher & higher every moment.

Mikan: You are jealous, Natsume.

Natsume pull Mikan nearer to him & kiss her. Natsume's fan club was getting more & more jealous. The rest of the class juz stare in amazement. Well, of course Hotaru won't miss the chance to take pictures of the kiss. She took out her camera & started taking pictures of the kiss.

After a 1 minute

Natsume stopped the kiss.

Mikan: Natsume!! (blushing very hard)

The class giggled except Natsume's fan club who despises Mikan more than ever. Mr. Narumi came in.

Narumi: Good morning, class! (smiling like an idiot)Let's start class now.

Hotaru took out her baka gun &shot Narumi.Poor thing. Nobody listen to him because they were too busy talking about the kiss between Mikan & Natsume.

Narumi: Haiz……. Look Mr. Jinno is coming this way.

Immediately, the class grew silent.

Narumi: Ok, let's start class then.

After the class

Mikan went to find for Persona but he was nowhere to be found. So, she went into the northern woods alone. After walking for a few minutes, Mikan found herself lost in the woods.

Mikan: Oh, bother!! I thought I knew this woos so well that I won't get loss.

As she walks on, she saw a piece of land which was filled with beautiful flowers. She was so tired that she couldn't walk anymore, so she led down on the flower bed to take a rest. Suddenly, she saw a familiar face looking at her.

Persona: So, you found your way here, huh?

Mikan: Oh hi there, sensei.

Persona: Come Mikan, we have to get you ready for your missions.

Mikan: Yes, sensei. What about the plan?

Persona: This is part of the plan. (smirk)Meet me back here tomorrow after your class.

Mikan: But sensei, I don't think I can remember the place.

Persona: Don't worry, your instinct will bring you here. I'm sure.

Persona gave her a fake smile.

………………………………………………………………………….

Well, now you noe the very disappointing answer from Mikan…..

Is it too late for Mikan to turn back or will she go deeper into the dark side?

Find out on the next ep. Pls review to me.


	4. Lucky Mikan

Lucky Mikan

Mikan was training under Persona for a few weeks.

Persona: You're a fast learner, Mikan. I'm impressed. (fake smile)

Mikan: Arigato gozaimas, sensei.

Persona: You'll be on your 1st mission next week, Mikan.

Mikan: Yes, sensei.

Persona: We'll stop for today, go and rest. You'd better recover those wound on your body or else it'll be the cost of your failure in the mission.

Mikan: Hai….

Mikan walk back to her room. But on the very spot under the sakura tree, she fell onto the ground.

Mikan: Can't go..o..on, wounds really sting.

Mikan could hear her voice trembling but she knew it wasn't fear that made her tremble instead it was the wound. She sat under the sakura tree to rest.

Her wounds were stinging her. She finally understood what pain was & how it fell like.

Mikan: Must heal the wound as soon as possible.

She was trying hard to breathe the cold &refreshing air. On one of the branch on the sakura tree, there lay a raven hair boy. The raven hair boy put away his mangga &look down to see who was the one disturbing his sleep. When he found it was his brunette hair girlfriend who was badly injured he quickly jump down & came to her aid.

Natsume: Mikan! Mikan!

Mikan: Nat…Natsum…me…. (pass out)

Natsume: Mikan!

Natsume carried Mikan (in bridal style) & hurry to the hospital. He noticed the bruises & cuts on the brunette girl's arms & leg.

Natsume prov

I recognize this cuts & bruises, the only person who could have done this was…….. _persona……………_I swear I'm going to get you for this, for all that you have hurt my brunette queen. _I swear even if it cost my own life. _

End prov

Due to his training with Persona, he reaches the hospital faster than anyone could reach there.

Writer: Pss…He even broke the Guinness world record & got his name in the list. xD lolz.

Natsume checked Mikan in.

After 2 hours

Natsume: How's Mikan?

Doctor: How lucky she has a boyfriend which is on so concern about her…

Natsume: I don't have time for all this crap!!

Doctor: She's doing juz fine, she's in room 100.

Natsume rush to room 100.he open the door and saw Mikan lying on the bed sleeping very soundly. Natsume was surprise that she could sleep in this condition. He sit beside her and look at her peaceful face until he falls asleep.


	5. Natsume finds out the truth!

Chapter 5: Natsume finds out the truth

Mikan woke up and saw Natsume sleeping beside her bed holding her hand. She looks at Natsume and giggle.

She touches Natsume's face. Suddenly, Natsume opens his eye and said:

Natsume: Mikan, you're awake.

Mikan: Of course I'm awake.

Natsume: I thought you would sleep like a pig.

Mikan: Hmph……I hate you!! 1st you're kind then suddenly you're mean….

Natsume: Tsk……like I care.

Mikan: Meanie!!

Natsume: Childish….Mikan…

Mikan: What do you want Mr. Meanie?

Natsume: What happen to you look at all your bruises & scratches?

Mikan: I…. I um. . fell down ya, ya now I remember I fell down while looking for my um…. My ball.

Natsume: Are you sure? It doesn't look like you juz fell down more like you were fighting someone.

Mikan snap but regretted: You're talking nonsense, Natsume. You noe I don't even have the guts to fight.

Natsume: And your attitude has change.

Mikan: Urgh……. I'm just sleepy. (fake yawn)

Mikan lay down and closes her eye leaving Natsume alone in the silent room. Natsume had confirmed that she was with Persona.

Natsume: Mikan……

Natsume prov

But why Mikan……You've seen the dark side & even joined it. Why??

No matter what happen I will not let you see Persona again. _Never…._

End prov

Mikan prov

Natsume, I'm sorry but you must not noe I'm training with Persona sensei. I must find out whether you really like me or not and this is the only way. If I hurt your feeling s then I'm really sorry._ Sorry……._

End prov

Natsume: Mikan……I noe the truth but why, why must it be Persona? (whisper)

Mikan: ……….

After a few moments, Natsume left the room to look for Persona. Mikan watched Natsume walk out the door, a warm tear flowed out of her eye.

Mikan: Natsume…….I'm really sorry……Pls don't leave me alone……

After 10 minutes, Mikan fell asleep, she had a dream.

Let's go and see Natsume 

Natsume: I noe you're somewhere around here Persona. Show yourself!!

Persona was standing on a branch.

Persona: Ah, my black cat what do you want?

Natsume: Grrr……. I told you I would work for you but at the same time I told you not to include my friends!!

Persona: Oh that, but I did not find her but instead she came finding me.

Natsume: What a lie!! I don't believe you!!

Natsume started throwing fire balls at Persona but Persona dodges it easily.

Persona: My black cat, you noe very well you won't be able to hurt me because you're not fast enough.

Natsume: Grrrr……

Persona: Hn... you haven't even improve unlike Mikan she's a fast learner. Why don't you just go and ask the reason behind this?

Persona vanishes into thin air. Natsume went back to the hospital. He was angry of Persona and also don't accept the fact that Mikan went to him for help.

In the quiet room 100

Natsume enter the room and realize that Mikan was sleep talking so he sat beside her to hear what she said.

Mikan: Natsume…….pls don't leave me…..Natsume…..

Tears started to flow out from Mikan's eye She reach out her hand as tough as some body was going further away from her. Natsume hold her and put it on his chest.

Natsume whisper: Mikan, I'm not leaving you. Is this why you train under Persona.

Mikan: Natsume, pls don't leave with Sumire….I really love you, Natsume!!

Natsume: Yuck! Why would I leave you with Sumire? I hate that girl, you're the only one I that I will give my heart too for I trust you will keep that love.

Mikan: Natsume, how much do you really love me? Pls answer me, Natsume!!

Natsume: I had given you all the love I have. Mikan…….

Natsume answer all Mikan's question until she woke up.

Mikan: Natsume!! (hugs Natsume) You're the 1st person I want to see when I wake up!! Sob…sob…

Natsume: Quit crying, polka (hugs her back)

Mikan: I had a dream no a nightmare that u left with Sumire. Sob…

Natsume: Tsk…It's juz a dream.

Mikan: So, sob… now you noe my secret. Yes, I'm training under Persona.

Natsume: But why, Mikan?

Mikan: Even if I tell you, you won't be able to stop me now….

Natsume: That's what you think, baka.

Mikan: Ha..ha…ha..ha.. ha, you can't stop me, Natsume….. (she's laughing?)

Natsume: But why, Mikan? Why did you train under Persona?

Mikan: …..Natsume, do you love me?

Natsume: Of course I do, baka.

Mikan: Then, how much do you love me?

Natsume: Isn't it obvious, I'd given you all my love. You're the only one I love.

Mikan: I'm happy to hear that, Natsume.

Natsume: From today onwards, don't go and train under Persona, Mikan. You don't deserve to suffer that much.

Mikan: The famous Natsume Hyuga caring so much for an unpopular girl like me, how interesting...

Natsume: Tsk…..( kiss Mikan)

Mikan was shocked but since Natsume wanted a kiss she reply it with her own kiss. Natsume stop the kiss after 1 min.

Natsume: Mikan-

Mikan: I noe Natsume, I won't meet Persona anymore…..

Natsume juz hug her tighter. Mikan juz smile.

………………………………………………………………..

Woo!!! Chapter 5 finally finished!! Yay!!! I had to brainstorm a bit more to make it longer & better .So pls review!! I hope this chapter will please all the readers!!! Ouch, my head really hurt…….Lolz


	6. Mikan is hurt again

Chapter 6: Mikan is hurt

Mikan recovered from her injuries in a few days time, she kept her promise to Natsume. She started to go to Centrel Town again and stop going for her training with Persona. Until one day…….

Mikan was walking to the sakura tree to look for Natsume, suddenly Persona appear in front of Mikan.

Mikan: What do you want?

Persona: My black wolf, you stop coming for your training and miss your 1st mission.

Mikan: Tsk… Isn't it obvious? I've quit a long time ago…

Persona: You'll pay for your betrayal…

Persona wounded Mikan badly. After Persona left, Natsume arrived and saw Mikan who had pass out and badly hurt lying on the ground.

Natsume: Mikan….

Mikan didn't answer coz she had passed out already. Natsume brought her to the hospital again.

Natsume: Persona….

Mikan was lying on the bed, Natsume was sitting beside her bed.

Natsume prov 

Persona came and find Mikan coz she stop going for her missions….I'm going to train harder without Persona's help so that I can get my revenge for Mikan. I'm going to get my revenge just for Mikan….

End prov

Natsume look at Mikan who was sleeping soundly. He touches her forehead and look at her with a warm & kind type of eyes.

After a few days

Mikan finally gain concusses she was hopping to see Natsume by her side but she was surprise because Natsume was not by her bed side.

Mikan: Natsume….

Meanwhile, Natsume went to a place where everybody in the academy doesn't noe including Persona. There he trains hard to get his revenge on Persona for Mikan. Flames were raging everywhere, he was panting hardly.

Natsume: I better go check on Mikan…

He walks away from his secret training place to the hospital wing. Natsume open the door and was shocked to see Mikan sitting up like a normal girl who wasn't hurt at all. Her bruises were nowhere to be found, she looked to see Natsume's face.

Mikan: Natsume….

Natsume: Hey polka, I thought you were unconscious.

Mikan's appearance changed immediately: NATSUME!!!! YOU HENTAI!!

Natsume: Jeez…I'm not deaf polka plus this is a hospital so keep quite.

Mikan: Hmph…. Meanie..

Natsume: Idiot.

Mikan: Pervert.

Natsume: Polka.

Mikan: Fireball freak.

And that was how the hours pass by. They kept on quarreling till…

Nurse: Excuse me sir, visiting hours is over.

Natsume: Tsk.. Watever. Bye, polka.

Mikan: Why you!!

But she was a little too late, Natsume was gone already.

The next morning

A doctor came into the room Mikan was in, Natsume was also in the room.

Doctor: I have some good news, Miss Sakura.

Mikan gave a squeal.

Mikan: I love good news!!

Natsume: Tsk..Childish….

Mikan: Natsume!!

Doctor: Ahem..( trying to get some attention) Miss Sakura, you're fully recover so that means-

Mikan: YAY!!! I'm allow out already!!( celebrating)

Doctor & Natsume sweat dropped.

Mikan & Natsume walk out together. Once they were out….

Mikan: How I miss the fresh air!! ( taking deep breathes of fresh air)

Natsume: Tsk…

He watches his brunette girlfriend jumping around like a monkey, he couldn't think of anything to say about her. Actually, he was happy to have the same old, annoying Mikan back.

Natsume: Let's go, panda.

Mikan: Natsume!! HENTAI!! PEVERT!!

She scolded him every word she can think about while walking back to the class.

…………………………………………………………………

End of chapter. Sorry to take so long, I couldn't come on9 4 awhile. Hope you enjoyed chappy 6. -


	7. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

A few years past, everything when well during those year. Mikan, Natsume and the others are now in high school division. How old are they? They are in their sweet 16 this year.

Mikan: Waah!! I'm late again!! Stupid me I forgot to set the alarm clock again!!

She was running down the hall when suddenly…

BANG!!

Mikan stand up and bow her head.

Mikan: Gomenasai.

Natsume: Tsk... Watch where you are going next time, polka.

Riiiiinnnnggg

The school bell rang.

Natsume: Thanks a lot polka now you made us late again.

Mikan: Hey, it wasn't my fault!!

Narumi: Goo-

He was interrupted by...

BANG!!

The door open, Narumi who was behind the door fell unconscious.

Mikan: Oops Gomenasai sensei…

Natsume: Tsk… idiot, you shouldn't have opened the door so hard. (Walking back to his seat)

Mikan: Bleh! Evil pervert!! (Sticking out her tongue at him)

Natsume: You're so childish polka-dots.

Natsume's fan girls surrounded him.

Sumire: you are so cool, Natsume!! I love you!!! (Going to hug Natsume)

Suddenly, Sumire's hair caught fire.

Sumire: Sniff.. Sniff... What's that smell? Waah!! My hairs on fire!!!

Sumire ran around in circles.

Natsume: Tsk... What an idiot…

SPALSH!!

Mochu pour water on to Sumire's hair.

Sumire: WHAT THE- Mochu why did you extinguish the flame of love that Natsume burn on me!?!

The whole class sweat dropped.

Mochu handed Sumire a mirror.

Sumire gasp: OMG!!! MY PRETTY HAIR!!! WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The class sweat dropped again.

Mikan: jeez... what a weird girl you are, permy…

Mikan walk to her sit, Narumi gained conscious again and saw Sumire half bold.

Narumi: I think something must have happen while I was unconscious.

Sumire: Mr. Narumi, can I be excuse from class today? (near to tears)

Narumi nodded his head, Sumire immediately ran out of the class.

Narumi: Now let's start the class.

RRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!

Narumi: cl-

STOMP!! STOMP!!  
STAMP!!

Poor Narumi was step over his students.

Mikan: Let's go to Centrel Town.

Hotaru: Whatever…

Anna, Nonoko and Ruka: Okay.

Mikan: Where's Natsume?

Ruka: I think his –

Mikan: I think I know, I'll go find him. You can go to the bus stop and wait for me there.

Ruka: I'll follow you.

Mikan juz smile and said: It's okay. Ruka. I can go alone.

Ruka: You sure?

Mikan: Ya.

Mikan ran off to the Sakura tree. As expected Natsume was under the tree.

Mikan: Natsume, let's go to Centrel town.

Natsume: Why should I follow an idiot like you?

Mikan: Natsume!! I'm not an idiot!!

Natsume: Tsk…

Mikan: Fine, if you don't want to go I'll juz go off without you then.

Mikan was walking when something made a grab for her. It was Reo.

Reo: Looky, what I've got here?

He was holding Mikan tightly in his arm.

Mikan: Natsume, help me!!

Natsume: Mikan!!

Reo: If you want this girl back you'll have to join the AAO members or else this girl will….

Mikan: Natsume!! 

Natsume: I'll never join AAO!!

Reo smirk: I'll give you time to think. If you change your mind, you'll know where to find me.

Reo disappear with Mikan.

Natsume: Grrr….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's all for chappy 7.What will Natsume do to save the one he loves the most? Will he agree to join the AAO members and save Mikan or will Mikan die in the hands of Reo?

Find out in the next chapter. Pls review. XD


	8. Natsume's disappearece

Chapter 8: Natsume's Disappearance

**At a warehouse near the sea …**

Mikan open her eyes. She had been unconscious for some time.

Mikan: Urgh... Where am I? I can smell the sea, I must be near the sea.

Somebody walk in. Mikan couldn't recognize the person.

Reo: Look Leo, the girls awake.

Mikan: Who are you? Why am I here?

Reo smirk: You forgot me? I'm the person who brought you here.

Mikan: What for? (Frowning)

Reo: You'll see later.

**A few minutes later…**

A raven hair boy came into the old warehouse. Mikan was shock to see him.

Mikan: Natsume!

Natsume didn't bother to look at her, he went straight to Reo & Leo.

Reo: Ah… I see you came black cat for your girlfriend.

Natsume: Shut up, Reo!!

Reo: So… see her die or join AAO members.

Mikan: Natsume, don't join them!! I'd rather die than see you join them.

Reo: Yukina, tie her harder.

Writer: Ohya, I forgot some thing. Mikan is tied with some invisible chain that she can't see.

Suddenly, Mikan cried out loud.

Mikan: Ouuuuuuccccccccchhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!P….pain…….

Natsume : Mikan!!

Natsume run to her aid but before he could reach her, he hit something invisible.

BOINK!!

Natsume: What the?!

He tried to burn the thing down but failed.

Natsume: It's a barrier.

Reo: Good job, Yukina.

Natsume could not see anyone else except Reo and Leo.

Natsume: Who's this Yukina person you're calling?!

Reo: If you insist to see her. Come out, Yukina.

An unfamiliar voice could be heard from a part of the warehouse. It was a sweet and shy voice.

Yukina: Are you sure?

Reo: He insists to see you.

Yukina: Okay.

A girl came out from behind some box. She walks up to Natsume and smiled.

Yukina: Yes? You wanted to see me?

Natsume didn't say anything, he was stunned by how the girl looks. She had blue eyes and hair, she was the same age as him and Mikan. When she smiles, it's as thought as the person who sees it feels like they're in heaven.

**Behind the scene**

Alice detector: Dit. 

Name: Yukina Age: 16 Alice: Wind, teleportation. Gender: Female

**Back in the story**

Yukina: Say something, pls… (Smiling)

Natsume could feel himself blush a bit.

Mikan: N..Nat…sume…

Natsume: Let Mikan go!!

Yukina: What about you?

Natsume: I don't care just let Mikan go!!

Yukina: Sure?

Natsume: Yes!!!

Yukina look at Reo, he was smirking and gave her a ' you noe what to do' expression. She nodded.

Yukina: Okay.

The invisible chain loosens up. The barrier vanishes. Mikan took a deep breath.

Mikan: Natsume!!

Natsume got up and hug Mikan.

Natsume: Thank goodness you're safe.

Mikan blush: You too.

They ran to the entrance but were stop by a barrier

Yukina: The girl can stay but you must fight me too get out.

He pushes Mikan out of the warehouse. When she got up, the warehouse was on fire.

**In the warehouse**…

Reo and Leo had escaped from the warehouse, Yukina was still there.

Yukina: Shall we start?

Natsume: Bring it on.

**After 2 minute**

Natsume was panting like mad while Yukina wasn't even tired; she looks as though this was too easy for her.

Natsume: Aren't pant you tired?

Yukina: No. (smiling)Try this.

Natsume heard a whirling sound; he tried to escape but could not. He was stuck in a tornado.

Yukina: Fire can't conduct combustion without air. (smiling)

**10 seconds later**…

The fire on Natsume's arm extinguished. Not long after that, he fainted. Yukina touch him and both of them teleported away.

By the time the fire was extinguished…

Mikan went in the warehouse to look for Natsume.

Mikan: Natsume!!

Narumi: Mikan!

He tried to grab her arm but miss by a few inches.

Mikan: Natsume!!!

Nobody answer.

Mikan: Natsume!!!!

She hunted for Natsume but alas could not find him.

Mikan: Natsume!!! Sob… sob…

Narumi saw Mikan crying in the warehouse, he brought her out. They went back to the academy. Mikan cried non-stop.

**The next day**…

Mikan went to class expecting to bump into someone. She turns a left and…

Bump!!

Mikan look up hoping to see a raven hair boy but instead she saw a blond hair boy holding a bunny.

Mikan: Gomenasai, Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: It's okay.

Mikan went into class. Her friends notice how sad she was today and couldn't help wondering why. Narumi came into the class.

Narumi: Class, I have bad news for you all. Natsume left the academy to save Mikan but after that we couldn't find him in the place at all.

Natsume's fan girls: Oh My Gosh!!!!!!!!!

Mikan just sat there quietly crying.

……………………………………………………………………………………

That's the end of my story. Where are Natsume and Yukina? Will Mikan ever see her love one ever again? Find out in story 2. Bb, thx 4 all your reviews. Don't worry what story 2 title is, you'll noe it when you see it. Sayonara meenasan.


End file.
